The Gift, The Wish, The Change!
by One-Slayer
Summary: You always hoped for a life like in the movies. What you didn't expect is that one wish can change that?After wishing for a movie life like final destination2 you find yourself trapt in a world where cheating death becomes a problem.


This is my first Fan Fic. So naturally any kinda help would be taken seriously and I will do my best on what each one has told my. The Story is based on not the first Final Destination but the 2nd one I've watched that one more plus I think it's better anyway so enjoy and write me soon ***************************************************************  
  
Okay so here I am, this ordinary, and totally boring teen. The only thing that I looked forward to is school and the friends I have. Sometime I wish things where different, like my life was this grand movie with romance and action or with suspense and horror. My whole life has been nothing but lies on top a lies. Little did I know that my ordinary life would turn out with me cheating death. What happens when your past comes back to kill you!  
  
YOU CAN'T CHEAT DEATH TWICE...CAN YOU?  
  
Unfastening the seatbelt you grab your purse on the seat nest to you and your keys from the engine. You grasped the handle to the door and squeezed, the door popped open and you stepped out. With both feet on the ground you took a few steps forward you right hand on the door and slowly shut it. It banged shut behind you as you glanced up at the enormous house. A small flower garden on the side of corner and a large fishpond in the middle of the yard made you feel right at home. Before you reached the large double doors to knock, they flew open. Standing there with a huge and cheerful smile was Sage. Every time you saw her she always had on a smile that would even make the dead happy. She stood at the door patiently as you walked up the long and beautiful sidewalk and up the 5 steps to the porch. The porch wrapped around the entire house it was gorgeous and very relaxing. With your purse strap on your left arm you continued the walk to her house. Finally you managed to reach the door and be greeted by one of her hugs. "So, I see you made it after all." The sarcasm in her voice made you laugh inside. She always tried to do her best to make every one happy. "Yeh, I made it. But I'm not sure in one piece?" She gave you the are-you- okay look for the second time that day. You had decided to wait until all the girls where together to tell anyone what happened over spring break. Not wanting to bring back the pain of saying anything you flipped it off as if nothing happened, but that didn't fool anyone, especially not you two best friend. Finally you gave her a short and sweet answer to satisfy whatever she could be thinking. "I'm fine, I have some news to tell you all though" She noded as an okay, but that didn't make a bit of difference you knew that she knew that whatever it is, it wasn't pleasant. Sage pulled you in from outside and closed the door tightly shut and latched the top and bottom lock on the door and frame. Resultantly you followed her into the large living area off the right. You where the last to arrive. The girls and two boys where spread out on the floor with blankets, pillows, and books. Glancing around you caught sight of a free and open spot on the sofa. You sat your purse on the small wooden table and took off the long black, leather jacket and gave it to sage before she disappeared into the long and dark hallway. You sighed and began your move toward the couch. Stepping over people was the easy part finding a way through them is a totally nother story. With luck you found a narrow path between the tanglement of bodies and made your way to the couch. You plopped down and looked around. Girls where laughing and having fun while you sat there like a lump on a log. Why am I even here? You mind began racing with questions. Before you could make a single move sage staggered in with Morgandy at her heels. Morgandy is Irish on her mother's side, so naturally she got a lot of attention when she first came, not that you minded. The lights in the roomed dimmed and sage sat on the floor next to Lyric. Sage looked about finally setting eyes on you. As an answer to her hand movement on crawled off the comfy couch and joined the rest of the group. "So, what are we watching tonight, is it romance, action, or horror?" You couldn't stand the girls who said that. Sage on the other hand thought she was okay and answered in a clam and yet strange tone.  
"I thought Final Destination might do for tonight." The lights went out and you all stretched out and watched to movie. After an hour or so the movie went off and the lights came back one. Every, but you, Sage, Lyric, Morgandy, and final Alec, looked terrified.  
"Why can't my life be like that? Horror at the beginning, and then getting the guy at the end. I wish that my life was just like Final Destination and I get Officer Burke!" That did it no sooner than the words leave your mouth the ground began shaking and everyone scrambled to their feet screaming and running around. Then a painful blow to the back of your head turned you world to darkness.  
You snapped to it only to find your self in a red blazer with Morgandy by your side and Lyric and Alex in the back seat. That's when it hit you the blazer you where in was exactly the one in Final Destination. Fear rose inside as you remembered the last comment you made. It had worked. Your wish had come true you where now the person that would be cheating death. 


End file.
